Keep Me Up At Night
by flowerrrs25
Summary: Ross overhears something he's not supposed to. Laura pays the consequences. Raura. One-shot.


Disclaimer: Austin and Ally and Ross and Laura are not mine.

A/N: blame frida and laura and ross's shorts

Warnings: sex lots of sex, a little bondage, domination, and submission; dirty talking

**NOTE:** I realize there are a lot of similarities between my story and H. Dollz's "Contradiction" but it was purely unintentional; I hadn't read her story before I posted this fic. She and I have already spoken and we're cool.

* * *

He opens the door as quietly as possible, hoping to surprise her because she's not expecting him for a couple of hours. They haven't seen each other in almost three weeks; he's been on a short radio tour and she's been finishing up filming a movie.

They've been dating for a little less than a year and they don't officially live together even though he's practically always at her place whenever he's not on the road. She had given him his own key a couple of months ago to make things easier and he's taking full advantage of this as he excitedly sneaks to the bedroom.

He pauses outside the door to set his bag down and is about to enter when he hears her voice from the other side. He stills and listens, curious about who she's talking to and why she's still awake because it's after midnight.

"Yeah, I told mom that Ross and I would be there for dinner on Friday," he hears, her voice slightly muffled through the door.

He quickly figures out that she must be talking to her sister and he's about to interrupt, his hand on the doorknob, when she speaks again.

"Vanessa," she says, her voice hesitant. "Can I talk to you about something kind of very…personal?"

He freezes. He knows what he's doing is wrong, he shouldn't be eavesdropping, but he just can't resist and he slowly brings his head forward, pressing his ear to the door.

"So, you know Ross and I have been dating for almost a year?" she asks.

He raises his eyebrows. So it's about him. _Hmm_.

"And you know I love him and he's pretty much the best thing that's ever happened to me and everything but…uh…how do I tell him nicely that our, um, sex life kind of…sucks?"

His jaw drops, cheeks immediately flushing in embarrassment and shock. He thinks he kind of maybe wants to crawl into a hole and die but she continues to speak and of course he can't help but keep listening.

"He's just so…gentle," he hears her say, her tone…_displeased_? _What_?! "And he's so nice and he always wants to put me first, which is sweet. But how I tell him it's not what I want?"

What the hell is so wrong with that? He thought he was thoughtful and tender, and he always tried his best to make her feel cared for.

"And oh god, this is embarrassing," she continues. "But I've faked almost every orgasm I've ever had with him." He suddenly wants to crawl into a corner and never come out.

She makes an annoyed sound. "I love him so much, but I don't know how to tell him that I just want him to _fuck_ me. And it's been almost a year, so now I'm really scared to ruin what we have."

His eyes nearly pop out of his head when he hears her swear, because she's always so nice and sweet and dorky and happy and he can count on one hand the times he's heard her curse. But he'd be lying if he said it wasn't the hottest thing he's ever heard.

"Ross treats me like a porcelain doll," she sighs, and he can perfectly imagine her rolling her eyes. "I want to tell him to just take control and be dominating and filthy and rough and—" she breaks off with a frustrated groan. "And I don't know, tie me up or something. I mean, we're twenty four years old and we should be doing crazy positions and whatever but it's literally been missionary. Every. Single. Time."

She's silent for a moment as she listens to her sister on the other end and he feels like he might faint. Despite his mortification, his dick had sprung to life the second he heard the word _fuck_ come out of her mouth and he's trying to ignore the painful tightening of his pants as he concentrates on not making any noise.

He hears her sigh. "I don't know, Vanessa. Maybe he's just not into that kind of stuff. Maybe he's just all talk, you know? He's so sexual on stage and so hot and then he comes home and it's just so…boring."

_She thinks I'm hot._ That's something at least, he thinks bitterly as his cheeks burn in humiliation, his entire body tense and uncomfortable. But he had thought slow and gentle was what she wanted. And damn, she must be an incredible actress because he would have never guessed she had been faking her orgasms. How the hell was he supposed to know any of this?

"What am I supposed to do? Send him a text that says 'oh hey Ross, I think you're incredibly sexy and sometimes just looking at you makes me wet but you're terrible in bed and I wish you would just call me a slut and spank me until I come,' because I doubt that would go over very well."

He holds back a groan, biting his lip almost hard enough to draw blood as he hears what he thought was his very sweet and innocent girlfriend talking about her very _not_ sweet and _not_ innocent desires. He listens for a moment longer, but they start talking about something else and he backs away from the bedroom door and leaves through her front door as silently as he had come in, his mind racing.

He's still incredibly embarrassed and he's almost painfully hard but there's a slowly emerging sense of anger overtaking him. He's _angry_ that she had been silent about this for nearly a year, he's _angry_ that she had been faking her orgasms for that long, and he's _angry_ that she still isn't planning on telling him anytime soon.

He climbs into his car and peels out of the driveway, tires squealing. He's not going to her place tonight anymore.

It's time to plan.

* * *

He lies to her that night.

He calls her when he gets to his own place and tells her that he's too tired and a little under the weather from traveling to see her. He can tell she's disappointed and concerned but he promises to see her tomorrow night, for dinner and a movie after she gets home from filming.

Once he hangs up, his mind goes into overdrive.

Spanking. Being tied up. Dirty talking. Dominating. Controlling. _Fucking_.

This is the absolute last thing he would have ever expected from her and that makes it so much sexier that he can barely wrap his head around it.

To be honest, he hadn't exactly been very satisfied with their sex life either but he had assumed that it was what she wanted. He's wanted to do every single thing she had talked about but he hadn't dared to bring it up; he was willing to endure mediocre, vanilla sex if that's what it meant to be with her.

* * *

He wakes up at noon the next day, his dick hardening almost immediately as he remembers what's going to happen tonight.

He lazily jerks himself off, his eyes closed as he mentally runs over his plan for the night, finally releasing with a low moan, imagining what her face will look like as she writhes beneath him.

He gets dressed and then leaves the house. He has things to do in preparation for tonight.

The afternoon passes quickly after he gets a haircut and a professional shave, and then he stops to buy a few things.

He knows when she'll be done filming after a discreetly placed call to her manager and he gets to her place, freshly showered and dressed in an expertly tailored suit and black skinny tie, exactly a half hour earlier than when she'll be home.

He takes a seat on her couch, which has a view of her front door, and tries to swallow his nervousness. This could go insanely well or it could go insanely wrong, he thinks, as he taps his foot on the floor anxiously.

He freezes when he hears her car in the driveway and then takes a deep breath before sitting up straight, adopting an impassive, bored look on his face.

_Show time_, he thinks, as the door slowly opens.

* * *

It takes her a second to see him and then she lights up, her face breaking into a wide grin as she approaches him.

"Hi Ross," she squeals, opening her arms for a hug. He stays silent and doesn't move from his position on the sofa so she falters a bit, her smile fading. "Whoa, you look amazing, what's with the suit and tie?" she asks, frowning in confusion as she lowers her arms. "And why aren't you happy to see me?"

He clears his throat and stands up.

"I'm not going to repeat myself. I'm going to enter your bedroom in exactly thirty seconds. If you're completely naked and on all fours on your bed with your ass facing the door by the time I get in there, I _might_ consider going easy on you tonight."

Her jaw drops comically and he has to stifle a laugh, forcing himself to keep his face stoic. She stares at him with wide eyes, speechless, and he keeps his eyes locked on hers, daring her to challenge him.

"Five, six, seven," he counts, and she stares at him for one more moment before she bolts to the bedroom.

"Fuck," he mutters quietly, letting out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. It actually _worked_.

He counts out thirty seconds silently and then walks into the bedroom.

His dick hardens almost immediately at the sight before him and he holds back a groan as he approaches her.

She's on her hands and knees in the center of the four-poster bed, her perfect, thong covered ass beckoning him. Her head is bent forward a bit, her eyes downcast, and as he gets a little closer he can see that she's shaking slightly, her pale skin covered in goosebumps.

"You didn't do what I asked," he says, his tone icy. "I thought I told you to get completely naked."

She shivers.

"Why the fuck are you still wearing underwear, Laura?" he asks, tracing his fingertips lightly over the lacy material.

He grasps the flimsy garment in his hand before she can even open her mouth to answer and pulls roughly, shredding the fabric against her skin as if it were made of paper.

She jumps in shock at the suddenness of his actions and he watches appreciatively as her ass quivers. "Do you remember what I told you would happen if you didn't listen to me?"

She nods furiously. "Y-you won't take it easy on me," she stammers. "I'm s-sorry."

He gently runs his fingers down her spine before removing his hand completely and she groans at the loss of contact.

"Sorry's not good enough," he says slowly. "You've been a bad girl. I think it's time you were taught a lesson."

He hears her swallow audibly, little breathy noises coming out of her mouth every few seconds.

"Do you think you deserve to be taught a lesson, Laura?"

She doesn't say anything, her body shaking like a leaf as she lowers her head even further.

He shifts so he can look at her face and tilts her head up with his hand, forcing her to look at him. "I'm going to give you one more chance, because I'm generous. Get on your back, spread your legs, and stretch out your arms."

She silently does as he asks, her chest rising and falling quickly as she stares up at him, her naked body completely exposed.

He lewdly runs his eyes over her body and then reaches up to his neck, undoing his tie. "You wanna know why I'm wearing a tie?" he asks. "I'm going to show you. Close your eyes."

She shuts her eyes, facing the ceiling, and he lifts her head gently to knot it around her head.

"Now stretch your arms and your legs as far as they'll go," he orders.

She does, her chest flushing prettily as she starts breathing harder.

He digs in his pocket and produces four long strips of soft cloth, smirking a little when he hears her breath hitch. He ties her limbs tightly to the bedposts, making sure to tease her skin lightly with his fingertips as he pulls back.

"Look at you," he says softly, facing her at the end of the bed. "You're blindfolded and tied up to your own fucking bed with your legs spread wide open and you're practically panting for it."

She clenches her fists.

"Are you going to do what I say this time, Laura?" he asks.

"Yes," she breathes, and he immediately leans forward and blows into her pussy, making her groan loudly as she pulls futilely at her restraints.

He moves back and stands up. "I'm going to leave the room for twenty minutes. If I come back to find even a drop of wetness on these sheets, you won't be able to walk for a week when I'm done with you. Do you understand?"

She whimpers. "Yes."

"Be a good girl for me," he murmurs. "I'll be back."

With that, he walks out of the room, already unzipping his pants to free his erection, which is straining painfully against his pants. He sits down on the couch and exhales loudly, trying to think about dead orcas and Justin Bieber, aka the worst things he can imagine, willing his erection to go down at least a bit.

He's somewhat successful a short while later, and zips his pants back up. He looks at his watch, another new, _very_ expensive purchase he had made today, to see that he has just a few seconds to go.

He takes a deep breath and then slams the bedroom door open. She flinches in surprise at the sound, her head turning instinctively toward the door even though she can't see him.

"Did you do what I asked, Laura?" he asks as he approaches her.

"I-I think so," she stutters, her legs clenching reflexively as he lightly skims his fingers across her inner thighs.

He touches the sheet below her pussy to find that it's almost soaking wet. Not that he's surprised; it had been damp before he had even left.

He makes a displeased sound. "Why can't you do anything I tell you to, Laura? Why the fuck do you insist on disobeying me? I was nice enough to give you another chance and this is how you repay me?"

"I'm sorry, Ross," she whispers. "I didn't mean it."

"You're a naughty girl, Laura. Do you know what happens to naughty girls?"

She shakes her head and he bends over, his mouth next to her ear.

"They get punished."

She moans loudly, tugging at her restraints, and he stands up again. He takes off his jacket and rolls up the sleeves of his white button down shirt, kicking off his shoes and socks as he climbs onto the bed. She wriggles around a bit in anticipation, unable to sense exactly where he is since her eyes are still covered.

He leans over her, his large hand hovering over her pussy, and he inhales sharply before slapping it. Hard.

She _screams_ and it takes everything in him not to groan out loud as he watches her body tighten, her hands tightly fisting the fabric tied around her wrists.

He bends his head and laughs mockingly into her ear. "That was _nothing_, babe," he murmurs, and then roughly pinches her right nipple without warning, pulling on it harshly as she lets out another piercing scream. He doesn't give her a chance to recover, quickly doing the same thing to the other side, her cries fading into a loud mewl by the time he lets go.

"Fuck!" she shouts, and he immediately slaps her clit again, a little harder this time, causing her to pull tightly against her bonds.

"You have such a filthy mouth," he says. "Do good girls say nasty words like that, Laura?"

She doesn't answer, her head tilted back as she breathes heavily.

He slaps her breast sharply with the palm of his hand and she wails loudly. "Answer me when I ask you a fucking question," he orders harshly.

"N-no, they don't," she moans.

He hums thoughtfully. "I think we need to wash your dirty mouth," he muses. "It needs to be cleaned."

He stands up from the bed and unzips his pants, letting them drop to the floor along with his boxers. His hard cock springs free, curving upward toward his stomach, and he breathes a quiet sigh of relief.

"I'm going to free your hands and feet," he tells her. "Don't you even fucking dare _think_ about closing your legs."

She nods and he quickly unties her from the bed and she lies promiscuously on the mattress, her legs spread wide open and her arms still splayed out.

"You liked being tied up like that, didn't you? Like a fucking animal."

She takes a shaky breath and he leans over her to drag the palm of his hand down her smooth stomach and ghosts his fingertips over her center. She inhales sharply but he doesn't offer her any more stimulation. "Did you like spreading your legs for me, Laura? Did you get off on me spanking your clit?"

"Yes, Ross," she whispers.

His dick twitches when he hears her say his name. He had very briefly considered making her call him 'sir' but the sound of his name on her lips was even more arousing to him.

"Sit up," he orders, and moves a little further away from the edge of the bed. She does as he asks while still keeping her legs as open as she can. He takes his shirt off and tosses it on the floor, now completely naked.

"You can close your legs now," he tells her, and then grabs her by the upper arm and pulls her roughly off the bed.

"On your knees," he barks, and she stumbles a little to do as he asks while he's manhandling her, the tie over her eyes still preventing her from seeing him.

She licks her lips in anticipation and it takes everything in him not to rip the blindfold off so he can look into her eyes at that exact moment.

Instead, he reaches down to fist her hair in his hand and he brings his crotch in front of her face, the head of his dick perfectly aligned with her mouth.

"Open your mouth," he says, pulling slightly at the hair wrapped around his hand. "It's so fucking filthy, Laura, isn't it?"

She nods eagerly, and opens up wide for him. He wastes no time and immediately shoves his dick in her waiting mouth and she moans and closes her lips around him, bobbing her head back and forth as she sucks gently.

His closes his eyes and lets out a groan, nearly cumming the instant his cock is enveloped in her warm, wet mouth but he forces himself to hold on because he's not nearly finished with her yet.

"Fuck, suck it harder," he growls, pulling on her hair and forcing her mouth further onto his cock. She gags a little but quickly recovers, taking his dick deep into her throat for a moment before releasing him.

Her chest is heaving as he looks down at her, her mouth open, pink, and glistening, and he suddenly tilts her head up before ripping off the blindfold with his other hand.

She closes her eyes immediately because of the light and he gives her a few seconds to adjust before he tugs on her hair again. She slowly opens her eyes and they stare at each other for a moment, the first time all night that he's made substantial eye contact with her.

There's a blazing fire in her wide eyes that he's never seen before and he feels a surge of pride, knowing that it's him that makes her feel like this. Another silent moment passes between them and then he schools his features into one of impassivity and pushes the head of his cock against her closed mouth.

She stares up at him as she takes his dick into her mouth, her hand coming up to wrap around whatever she can't fit. He groans loudly when she squeezes his balls and he can tell he's close.

He looks down to see her other hand slowly reaching to touch herself as she blows him and he immediately pulls her off his cock, roughly lifting her to her feet.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he snarls, tilting her face up to his. "Did I say you could fucking touch yourself while you suck me off?"

She whimpers. "No," she says meekly. "But please, can I?"

"_Hell_ no. 'Please' isn't going to help you now," he sneers. "Turn around."

He lets go of her hair to spin her around, pressing her facedown on the mattress, her ass in the air.

"Are you ever going to fucking learn your lesson?" he asks, bending down to pick up the tie that he had dropped on the floor.

"Put your hands behind your back," he orders, and she does so hesitantly.

He ties it tightly around her wrists and then pulls her up to her feet, her breasts bouncing slightly as he shoves her to her knees again.

"Now make me fucking cum," he demands. "Your dirty mouth needs to be cleaned."

She opens her mouth immediately and sucks him hard, swirling her tongue around his slit as he tilts his head back, letting out a loud moan. He cups the back of her head with his hand and holds her still as he thrusts into her, fucking her mouth with his cock. "Shit, Laura, you feel so good," he grunts. "You better fucking swallow it all."

She closes her eyes and hums around his cock and the vibration is enough to make him explode. He feels thick ropes of his cum filling her mouth and she swallows obediently, sucking his dick until he's soft. She releases him and looks up expectantly as she moans and licks her lips, making sure to get every last drop.

He closes his eyes and breathes for a moment and then pulls her up by her arm, a little more gently this time.

He bends his head to kiss her deeply, the first time they've kissed in almost three weeks, and she tries to press herself into him the best she can with her hands still tied up.

"Good girl," he whispers against her lips, but then he pulls back and narrows his eyes at her. She shivers.

"But now I need to punish you for thinking you could touch yourself while you're supposed to be pleasing me," he says, shaking his head at her in disappointment.

"It was wrong of me," she says timidly, looking down at the floor. "I promise I'll never do it again."

"I know you won't," he says darkly. "You're never going to fucking do anything like that again. You want to know why, Laura?"

"Why?" she whispers.

He bends his head to align his lips with her ear. "I'm going to bend you over my lap and spank you until your ass is red. Maybe I'll even let you cum, if I'm feeling nice. Every time you fucking so much as sit down for the next few days you're going to remember why you don't do shit like that without my fucking permission."

She gulps, her breathing shallow as he walks around her to sit on the bed.

"Come here," he orders, and she quickly rushes over. "Get on my lap and bend over."

She immediately does as he asks, her ass in the air as she spreads out across his lap and he swallows a moan as he feels her wet, swollen center on his thigh.

The first slap comes out of nowhere and she howls in surprise and jerks on his lap.

He marvels at the faint pink handprint he made. His hand is big enough to cover almost her entire ass and he barely gives her a chance to recover before he brings his hand down again, a little harder this time.

She shrieks and wriggles on his lap, sending a trail of juices from her dripping wet pussy traveling down his leg.

"That was two," he tells her. "You're getting ten."

She moans loudly, seeking friction in any way she can get it as she grinds herself wantonly on his thigh.

He slaps her two times in quick succession, once on each cheek, and he can feel his dick hardening again.

He spreads her legs apart slightly and brings his hand down again at the apex of her thighs and butt, and bites back a moan as he watches her pale ass cheeks jiggle.

"You're such a fucking slut, Laura," he growls. "Your pussy's dripping from me spanking your ass." He hits her one more time and she shudders on his lap, letting out a breathy moan.

"How many more?" he asks her, rubbing his palm soothingly over the smooth pink skin of her ass.

"F-four," she stammers.

"Wow, you're actually paying attention for fucking once," he says mockingly, and brings down his hand harder than ever before, causing her to yelp loudly and grind herself onto his leg as hard as she can.

"You're about to cum, aren't you?" he asks, slapping her twice in a row again, and she moans unintelligibly as she gyrates on his thigh. "You're about to fucking cum from me slapping your ass. You're so goddamn dirty, Laura, I had no fucking idea."

"I'm about to cum, Ross," she moans. "Pleeeease, Ross, spank me one more time, please," she begs incoherently, her body twisting in sheer anticipation.

His dick twitches violently at her words and he has to concentrate all of his energy on not blowing his load as she begs and pleads on his lap, her body desperate for release.

He spreads her legs apart and delivers one last blow right on her aching pussy, and she cums wildly, screaming loudly as she grinds herself on his lap, her still-tied wrists straining against her bonds.

He flips her over while she's still cumming, tossing her onto the bed, and he crawls on top of her. "Open your fucking eyes and look at me when you cum," he growls, waiting for her to look at him.

She does, and her eyes are glassy and unfocused, her entire body lost in pleasure. "I did this to you. No one else makes you feel this way, do they, Laura?"

"No, just you, Ross," she wails, spreading her legs lewdly, and he quickly shoves two fingers into her pussy, pumping furiously and rubbing her clit with his thumb, watching in fascination as she comes apart again on his hand, pressing the side of her face into the bed as she moans his name over and over again.

He lets her recover for a few minutes, and then rolls her onto her side gently so he can untie her wrists, and then he pulls her into him so his chest is pressed against her back. He tightly wraps his arm around her and lazily lets his fingers trail back and forth over her pussy, listening to her occasional hisses of pleasure when he brushes against a particularly sensitive spot.

He softly presses his lips to the back of her neck until her breathing starts to calm and her body relaxes, and then he runs his hand up to her breast and squeezes lightly before pinching her nipple hard.

"Did you think we were done, Laura?" he asks, his lips brushing against her ear. "I haven't even fucked you yet."

She tenses and lets out a groan.

He grinds his cock into her ass and bites her earlobe as he pinches her nipple again. "That was all just foreplay. You know what you really have to pay for?" he asks.

"What?" she breathes, turning around in his arms to face him.

"I heard you last night, talking to your sister," he whispers, and she freezes.

"You what?"

"You've been faking your fucking orgasms for _months_?" he snaps. "I'm boring in bed? Our sex life _sucks_? Any of that ring a bell?"

She blushes and starts stammering in embarrassment. "Ross, I'm so sorry, I didn't me—"

"Bullshit, Laura," he interrupts, his eyes furious.

He rolls them over so he's on top of her, his hard cock resting against her flat stomach as she stares up at him with wide, apologetic eyes.

"I'm going to show you just how fucking _boring_ I can be," he tells her harshly, a look in his eyes that makes her bite her lip hard.

With that, he rolls away from her and gets off the bed, causing her to make a disappointed sound at the loss of him.

He walks to the foot of the bed so he's facing her directly and crosses his arms.

"Spread your legs," he orders. "Touch yourself."

Her eyes widen but she does as he says, her hand hesitatingly traveling down to her pussy. She circles her fingers slowly, her eyes locked on his face while his are trained on her center.

He watches as she slips two fingers inside herself, her other hand lightly tugging on her nipples as she begins to pump in and out, occasionally pulling out to circle her clit. She finally closes her eyes and tilts her head back, arching her back slightly as she brings herself closer to the edge.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you," he demands. "And fucking look at me while you say it."

Her eyes fly open to find that he's staring at her face now, and she lets out a low moan as her fingers brush against a particularly sensitive spot.

"I-I want your dick in me," she groans. "I want you to spank me again. I want you to fuck me as hard as you want."

His cock twitches as he listens to her speak so crudely and he grits his teeth. "Are you close?" he asks.

"Yeeeesss," she breathes. "So close."

"Good," he mutters. "Put your arms at your sides _now_."

She whimpers and struggles to do what he says, unable to take her hand away when she's _almost there_. "I said get your fucking hand off your pussy," he snarls.

She moans loudly in complaint but wrenches her hand away, her chest heaving as she stretches her arms out wide. She attempts to squeeze her thighs together, trying to get some sort of relief but his hands are at her ankles before she can do anything, holding her legs apart.

"You wanna cum, Laur?" he asks.

"Yes!" she practically shrieks, her hands twisting the fabric of the bed sheet beneath her.

He smirks. "Why don't you just fake it? You're good at that, right?"

"Oh my god, Ross, _please_," she grits out, her mouth tense. "Please let me cum, please."

He shakes his head. "I think I'm good right here," he says nonchalantly, cocking his head and smiling innocently at her.

Another groan is wrenched from her throat as she tightens her entire body, the pink flush on her cheeks slowly spreading to the tops of her breasts.

He lets go of her ankles suddenly and she presses her thighs together immediately, trying to seek friction.

"Touch yourself again," he demands, and her fingers are inside her pussy almost instantaneously, pumping in and out wildly. He observes her as she clenches her jaw, something he had noticed she did before cumming last time, and he reaches forward to pull her fingers away at the last second, tearing an insanely loud scream from her throat and making her positively _writhe_.

"_Fuck_, Ross," she screeches, completely forgetting about his earlier punishment for cursing. "Fuck!"

Her hair is a mess; sweaty strands clinging to her neck like paint, her entire body flushed pink, and light bruises starting to appear where he had been rough with her. She's glaring daggers at him and her chest is heaving, her legs spread open shamelessly as he tightly holds her hands in his. He's never seen anything more perfect in his entire life and doesn't even bother holding back a moan as he crawls onto the bed and covers her body with his.

He lifts his hips and thrusts into her roughly without any warning and her head falls back, her mouth open in a silent scream as she cums instantly, her pussy extremely sensitive from him forcing her to withhold her orgasm.

He pounds into her hard as her pussy contracts erratically around his cock, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he's finally enveloped in her tight, warm heat.

She slowly recovers and he looks down at her to see that she's fully alert again, as she starts moving her hips up to join his.

He lowers his head and she lifts hers to meet him halfway in a sloppy kiss, their tongues sliding each other's without abandon. He groans into her mouth and then pulls out, making her mewl in displeasure.

"You said you didn't want missionary," he says, rising up on shaky knees so he's looking down at her. "Face down, ass up."

She flips over and lifts her ass so it's raised in the air alluringly, her face pressed to the mattress. He skims his fingers along the still pink skin of her ass cheeks, before spanking lightly. She pushes her face further into the mattress and lets out muffled groan, and then he inserts himself from behind, the sound of his balls slapping against her skin soon filling the room as he hammers into her.

His hands are gripping her hips tightly, his fingertips turning white as he sets a frantic pace, groans of what sounds like his name coming out of her mouth almost nonstop. He clenches his jaw as he tries to hold off and removes one hand from her hip to rub his fingers around her clit, circling firmly until he feels her body tensing against his. She lets out a stifled squeal into the mattress as she cums again.

He endures the irregular contractions of her walls around him for a second time, but then she arches her back, roughly grinding her ass into him as she pushes him deeper into her tightness than he even thought was possible.

"Punish me, Ross," she wails, and he completely _loses_ it, cumming so hard he sees stars as he grips her hips tight enough to leave bruises, rocking his hips into her erratically. The sensation of him erupting in her, filling her with his hot release, is enough to make her cum once again, and they're both _gone_, unaware of anything and everything except their connection.

When he finally pulls out, she remains in the same position, apparently too worn out to move, so he gently pushes her over so she's on her back. He lies down next to her and she immediately tilts her head up to his. He meets her for a deep kiss as he wraps his arms tightly around her waist, both of them sighing contentedly when they pull away.

He presses a kiss to her forehead and pushes the sweaty hair away from her face as she gives him a weary smile, her cheeks flushed pink with satisfaction.

"How was that, Laur?" he asks groggily. "Was it what you wanted?"

"I can't feel my thighs," she replies wryly, her voice equally as sleepy. "And Ross? I really am so sorry."

"Shhh," he says, tightening his hold on her. "Hey, I get why you would be scared to tell me. But at least I know now, right?"

She nods into his chest. "Did—did you like it too?"

He laughs and pulls back so he can look at her. "Are you seriously asking me that? It was nice being the boss for a change," he teases, his eyes twinkling.

She rolls her eyes before pushing him onto his back and straddling him. She sits up, resting her hands on his chest, and he raises an eyebrow at her. "Don't tell me you're ready for another round," he says in disbelief, but he can feel his cock hardening despite himself. "I can barely even move."

She lowers her head so her mouth is next to his ear. "Well, you better get moving, Ross," she murmurs. "You've been a very bad boy."

* * *

my oh my

please review!


End file.
